He Can't Hate Him Enough To Love Him
by ArrogantBitch
Summary: Will Klaus and Stefan be able to move past their differences on the meaning of the word love and trust each other enough to actually love one another? After all, no one wants to spend forever alone. WARNING KLEFAN SLASH!
1. Warning Label

Before you read the story, I just want to say a few things first.

I absolutely love writing _SLASH_. I may suck at it, but I love it. There might not even be any slash in this story, but if there is I hope you enjoy it.

Heres the thing, and I know most people will probably not agree with me but that's just whatever to me. Klaus and Stefan belong together on the show. I mean come eye, they eye fuck all the time and I swear they have some kind of sadistic chemistry between them. I know that I am not the only one in the world who loves **KLEFAN**.

So to all my Klefan fans, this story may not be to your liking, but I still hope you enjoy it.

I am not sure if this story will ever come to an end...I can't imagine having it end, but someday it may end.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own Klaus or Stefan, for if I did, They would be all over each other... Anyways. Yes I do not own them, or anyone else from the show. This is just a story I came up with one day.


	2. Chapter 1

_It had been at least a year since Klaus had taken Stefan away from Mystic Falls. He had taken him away from humans, who knew too much about vampires and from vampires who didn't even know how to really be vampires. It wasn't the life a true ripper should have been living. Having to drink from animals or from a blood bag every time they were thirsty. Klaus was disgusted with the idea of ever having to live on just bags of blood. He needed the hunt, he needed the kill and more than anything Klaus needed to hear the screams of his victims. _

Klaus ran his index finger around the rim of the now empty glass sitting on the table in front of him, along with the now empty bottle of whiskey. He let out a low and long sigh as he looked away from the glass and let his hand fall to the table. He pushed himself away from the table and stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. He wasn't sure how long he had even been sitting at the table staring at an empty glass and he had no intentions on finding out. He reached down with his right hand and picked the glass up. He walked quickly but quietly towards the sink. He set the empty glass in the sick then turned himself away from the sink. He leaned his backside against the counter and crossed his arms across his chest. Klaus was debating on going to Stefan's room to see if he had returned the evening before, but stopped himself as he thought about it a little longer. Instead Klaus pushed away from the counter and walked over to the shaded window. He reached out and pushed the shades out of his way. A soft smile grew at the corner's of his lips as he felt the morning sun hit his skin. He let his arms fall to his side as he stood in front of the window enjoying the heat from the sun.

Stefan had been laying in the bed he had been sharing with Klaus for the past few months, with the fight the night before playing over and over in his head. He let out a low but quiet sigh as he tried to keep the words that were said from getting to him once again. He rolled over in the bed and shook his head as he realized Klaus would probably not be laying next to him again.

**-The Night Before-**

Klaus had been standing in the living room on the phone with an old friend of his, when Stefan had walked into the room. Before Klaus spoke another word on the phone he quickly closed the phone and placed it into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Stefan asked in a low voice as he walked over to the couch and took a seat.

"An old friend, no one important." Klaus said as he went an joined Stefan on the couch, sitting next to him.

"So what did you two talk about then?" Stefan asked as he turned a little to look at Klaus and lightly shrugged his shoulders.

Klaus looked upon Stefan's face and couldn't help but smile. "Nothing of importance." He spoke as he leaned in and softly kissed the side of Stefan's neck.

Stefan closed his eyes for a short second as he felt Klaus' lips upon his skin. "So if it wasn't important then why not tell me?" Stefan looked at Klaus, wondering if he didn't trust Stefan.

Klaus pulled away from Stefan's neck and frowned his brow slightly. "It was just an old friend, that's all." He spoke with his brow still frowned.

"Fine, then don't tell me." Stefan said shaking his head lightly as he started to get up from the couch.

Klaus grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the couch. "Why are you being like this? It was just a phone call."

"Being like what?" Stefan almost snapped out as he turned his head to look at Klaus.

"Being like a child just because I won't tell you what I was talking about on the phone." Klaus said in a stern voice.

Stefan rolled his eyes and pushed Klaus away from him and got up off the couch. "I am not acting like a child." He spit out. "I just don't see why you can't trust me enough to tell me what it was about." He said crossing his arms as he turned away from Klaus, trying to keep his cool.

Klaus pushed himself up off the couch. "Yes you are, your acting like a child and you can't even deny it." He spoke feeling his heart beat start to race in anger. "You think I don't trust you? If I didn't trust you I wouldn't have you here with me now would I?" He hissed out.

"You only want me here because you don't like being alone." Stefan mumbled under his breath.

Klaus tried ignoring Stefan's last come back as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself an empty glass and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "You think I want you here just because I don't want to be alone?" He finally asked feeling hurt.

"Yes." Stefan said turning a little to see Klaus in the kitchen, knowing he hurt him with what he said, but he felt as if it were true. "You didn't even deny that its not true." He added as he looked over at the door, knowing it would be best if he left for a while to give them both time to relax and cool down.

Klaus gripped onto the bottle of whiskey and finished his drink in one sip. "If you want to go then go!" He yelled as he turned away so Stefan couldn't see how hurt he was.

"Fine I will." Stefan spoke in an angered tone as he walked over to the door. He reached out and opened the door. He stepped out of the door and slammed it behind him.

Once Klaus heard the door slam shut he threw the empty glass in his hand and let out a low growl. He turned and grabbed another glass then walked over to the kitchen table and sat down pouring himself another glass of whiskey.

Stefan, as quickly as he could, made his way out of the apartment building and down the road. He wasn't going to stay gone forever, he just needed some time to himself to think and give himself some space away from Klaus. He would return to him once his head was clear and after he had himself something to eat.

Back in the apartment Klaus was finishing his fourth drink since Stefan slammed the door shut and left the apartment. His mind was racing, he could feel his heart beating like a drum inside of him. He knew he loved Stefan, at least that's what he thought it was, and he was more than sure he didn't want to lose him. He had thoughts about going after him, but he wasn't even sure if Stefan would want him to come looking for him. He had never been in fight like this with Stefan before, so he wasn't even sure if Stefan would return to him or if he would remain alone once again.

Klaus let out a low sigh as he sat at the table staring down at the bottle of whiskey, he had only opened the night before, which was now almost gone. He had almost finished the entire bottle since Stefan walked out the door. He stood up from the table and walked over to the couch. He laid himself down and closed his eyes as he thought about what was next for him.

Stefan had found himself standing in the middle of a bar, watching a slender red head near the bar. He wasn't sure how long he had been watching her, but knew he wanted to drain her dry. He put on a slight smirk as he walked over to her.

"Hello." Stefan spoke in a soft and seductive tone as he leaned against the bar with his body facing the girl.

The girl giggled softly as she had turned to see who had said 'Hello' to her. "Oh hello." She said with a soft blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Stefan asked as he turned his head slightly to look over at the bartended then back to the poor girl.

"I'd really like that, but I was about to leave." The girl said with a 'I'm sorry' look on her face then looked down at her cell phone to see what time it was. "Oh its later than I thought, I really have to go." She said looking back up to Stefan.

"Let me walk you out then?" Stefan said with a soft nod of his head and a smirk growing at the corners of his lips as he held out his arm for her too take.

The girl nodded her head softly with a smile. "That would be great." She said as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Great." Stefan said as he lead the girl out of the bar and down the road a bit. He looked around a bit making sure no one seen them and pulled the girl into an alleyway. The girl screamed lightly as Stefan had pushed her against the brick wall. Stefan lifted his hand and covered her mouth, to muffle the screams. He then let his fangs drop and quickly sank his teeth into the nape of her neck.

Not long after Stefan's fangs where in the girls neck, she was dead. Stefan had drained her fast, making sure not to get blood anywhere. Something he had learned from Klaus. He just let the girls body fall to the ground and stepped away from her corpse. He cleaned his mouth off with his sleeve and let out a low hiss as he was feeling a bit better, then walked out of the alleyway and headed back towards the apartment.

As Klaus laid on the couch, he closed his eyes and let out a growl. He kept his eyes closed as he hoped sleep would take him over and it would soon be morning so he could forget about what had happened. Hoping the words would be gone and Stefan would be back. He soon drifted off to sleep.

Stefan made it back to the apartment not long after Klaus had fell asleep. Stefan quietly made his way into the apartment, making sure not to wake Klaus if he had fallen asleep. Or even to piss Klaus off if he had been still drinking. He looked over to the couch and seen Klaus sleeping on the couch and let out a low sigh. He quietly made his way to the bedroom door and opened it. He slipped inside the room and closed the door. He quickly pulled his shirt off and threw it over towards the closet.

Stefan then sat down on the edge of the bed and untied his shoes. He took them both off and placed them on the side of the bed. He stood back up from the bed and walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room He leaned down and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts. He closed the drawer and stood up once again. He quickly removed his jeans, letting them fall to the floor, and stepped out of them. He slipped the shorts on, he turned around and looked over at the bed.

Stefan let a low sigh escape his lips as he walked back over to the empty bed. He crawled into the bed and under the blankets. Not that he needed the blankets. He laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to force himself to fall asleep and try to forget everything that had happened that evening. After tossing and turning for an hour, Stefan finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**-Back to the morning after-**

Klaus continued to stand in the window as he closed his eyes softly. He lightly crossed his arms across his chest, with the light smile still spread across his lips. He let a lot sigh escape from them.

Stefan finally sat up in the bed and took in a deep unnecessary breath. He turned himself and stood up from the bed. He walked towards the door and stopped before he opened it. He tried to prepare himself for the worst. For either Klaus being gone or even Klaus hating Stefan for leaving and wanting to kill him.

Stefan listened quietly to everything outside the door. A small smile spilled across his lips as he heard the fait heart beat of the hybrid. He let out a low sigh of content and reached for the doorknob. He quickly opened the door and walked out into the living room. He turned his head to see Klaus standing by the window. He quickly made his way to him.

Without saying a word Stefan's hand found their way to Klaus' hips. Stefan softly moved his hands around to the front of Klaus and wrapped them tightly around the hybrid, pulling himself closer to him.

"Morning." Stefan softly whispered into Klaus' ear and then placed a small kiss on the side of Klaus' neck

Klaus' eyes opened as he felt Stefan's arms around his waist and heard his whisper in his ear. His body shivered softly as he felt Stefan's lips against his neck. He turned himself the best he could in Stefan's arms to face the vampire. He reached his arms up and wrapped them around Stefan's neck.

"Good morning." Klaus said in a soft tone as he smiled at Stefan. "Did you have an eventful evening?" He teased lightly as he reached one of his hands to Stefan's cheek and softly ran his fingers against it.

Stefan shook his head and laughed lightly at Klaus' question. "I suppose you could say it was eventful." He said with a slight smirk in the corner of his lips.

Klaus raised an eyebrow slightly as he looked at Stefan. "You suppose?" He questioned frowning his brow slightly. "So that means you must not have fed, as I thought you would have."

"Oh, no I fed, but I must say it wasn't the best night of my life." Stefan said as his smirk left his lips.

Klaus nodded his head softly. "As it was not my best night either." He spoke as he let his hand drop from Stefan's cheek and move to his neck. "But I am glad you fed."

Stefan looked at Klaus ant let a low sigh escape from his lips. "I have to say this now or I will feel horrid all day." He spoke looking away from Klaus for a few seconds before he spoke again. "I am sorry for how I acted last night, it was wrong of me and I got a it jealous when you wouldn't tell me what your conversation was about or who you were on the phone with." He said looking back at Klaus and waited for him to say something.

"Don't ever be sorry for the way you act. Its alright." Klaus said with a light nod of his head in understanding on why Stefan acted the way he did. "I was on the phone with someone back in Mystic Falls." He spoke with shaking his head softly. "I can't tell you why and I am sorry for that."

Before Klaus could say another word Stefan removed his arms from around Klaus and softly pushed himself away from him. "Why would you be on the phone with someone from there? I had thought we had forgotten or were just going to forget everyone back there." Stefan said shaking his head.

Klaus gasped softly as he felt Stefan push himself away. He let his arms drop down to his sides with confusion. "I needed to know what was going on there and I was making sure no one was coming out looking for us." He said not bothering to take a step towards Stefan.

"You haven't care about someone coming to look for us before, why start now?" Stefan raised his voice a bit as he looked at Klaus.

"I don't see why it matters in the first place." Klaus said as he crossed his arms. He couldn't tell Stefan the real reason on why he was making sure no one was out looking for them. He cared so much for Stefan that he didn't want to lose him to them.

"Well it matters to me." Stefan said with his voice still raised.

"Since it matters and all to you then I guess I have no choice but to tell you." Klaus said grinding his teeth. "The reason being is that I care to much for you to have them take you way from me." He finally admitted after a few moments of silence.

"You actually care about me?" Stefan questioned as he looked at the hybrid.

"Yes I so, is that okay with you?" Klaus asked as he looked away from Stefan. A part of him wanted to know the answer but there was another part of him that didn't want to know.

"Actually no, its really not okay with me." Stefan spoke and was surprised by how the words came out.

"What do you mean no?" Klaus turned back to look at Stefan with anger in his eyes.

"What I mean is that no its not okay for you to care about me, because I love you." Stefan said, with a shocked look on his face.

"You can't love me." Klaus said with a laugh.

"Oh and why can I not love you?" Stefan asked a bit confused.

"Because, You don't hate me enough to love me." Klaus said with a soft nod of his head. As it were true, Klaus hated Stefan which made him love him.

"So I don't hate you enough to love you?" Stefan asked even more confused. "I can't see how that is possible, why would someone hate the one they love?" He asked.

"You see, you have to hate someone before you can love them, and you still have to hate them afterwards or the love will never last." Klaus explained as he turned around and went to sit down at the kitchen table.

"So what you are saying is that you hate me just enough that you love me, but I don't hate you enough to love you?" Stefan questioned trying to figure out what Klaus was talking about.

"Yes that is just what I am saying. I see the way you look at me, there is no hit of hate in there and you can't have love without hate, so you my friend do not love me." Klaus said as he stopped himself from continuing on. He could have said more, but if he had he really would have made Stefan hate him.

Stefan quickly shook his head as he looked towards Klaus. "You can't tell me how I feel about you, because you have no idea how I feel." Stefan said his tone sounded as if he were hurt or just angry.

"Actually I can, because I have been around long enough to know what love really means and to see how love makes people act, your just like a puppy is all. You only think you love me because I give you want you want and the only thing you want is the blood." Klaus said as he kept himself from looking over at Stefan.

"So now I am a fucking puppy and what your saying is that I am using you to get the blood." Stefan said with a low hiss escape his lips. "You see the funny thing is that I actually do love you and you don't actually love me. Because you don't hate someone you love, you just don't. And you my friend." He mimicked Klaus on the last two words. "You hate me far to much to even love me." Stefan said as he turned towards the bedroom and walked back into the room.

"Now that's where you are wrong." Klaus said ignoring the mimic as he stood up from the table pushing the chair over. "I fucking love you, if I didn't I sure as hell wouldn't keep your whiny ass around." He spit out and walked to the bedroom door.

"Well don't worry because my whiny ass is out of here." Stefan said turning in the room to face Klaus. He walked over towards the door with anger in his eyes. "And so we are clear on this, what I mean is I am leaving." He said as he turned back around and stalked into the room and looked around for a bag to put some clothes in.

"You think I am just going to let you leave?" Klaus asked as he quickly made his way over to Stefan and turned him around. He didn't give him enough time to answer him before Klaus spoke again. "You better think again." He said as he pushed Stefan back against the wall and looked into his eyes. He took in a deep breath as he leaned in and pressed his lips hard against Stefan's lips.

Stefan hadn't had enough time to get an answer in before Klaus' lips were on his own. He tried to push the hybrid away from him but he couldn't get himself to even try to hurt Klaus in the slightest bit. He let out a low but hungry growl against the hybrid's lips as one of his hands found its way up to behind Klaus' head and into his hair. He ran his finger's through his hair and tugged on his hair.

Klaus smirked against Stefan's lips as he felt him give in. He pressed his body tightly against the vampire's, wanting his body to be closer to the one in front of him. He let one of his hands wonder around Stefan's chest as the other one held their body's close at the waist. He growled softly as he removed his lips from Stefan's and pulled his head back a bit. "Now do you really think I am just going to let you leave like this?" He asked as he arched a brow.

Stefan huffed out a sigh as he felt Klaus pull away. He closed his eyes and shook his head as he opened his eyes. "It doesn't matter if you are just going to let me leave, because I need to leave." He said with a soft nod as he looked at Klaus.

"Hm, so you are still wanting to leave then." Klaus began as he moved his lips to Stefan's neck and placed kissed all down his neck.

Stefan let a hiss as he felt Klaus' lips on his neck. "You have got to stop doing that." He kissed out as he pushed Klaus away from him and went to sit on the bed. "I'm still leaving." He said as he looked down at the floor for a second.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_As I wrote this chapter, I had been listening to the same band on repeat. Mumford And Sons. Don't ask why but it helped me write this chapter. I know that it has taken me a while to finish it and I am sorry about that. I don't really think its that good, but I hope you enjoy._

Klaus felt a growl spill from his lips as Stefan had pushed him away from him. It wasn't a growl of pleasure, it was a growl of hurt. For the first time ever, in their entire time being with each other, Stefan had pushed Klaus away from him. He frowned slightly at the vampires words. "You can't, I demand you to stay, here with me!" The hybrid spoke in a stern voice.

Stefan shook his head as he looked up at Klaus for the first time since pushing him away. "I have to, I can't stay here with you." Stefan tried to keep himself from spitting out the word _you. _"And you will not be demanding me to do a damn thing." He spoke in a calm voice, trying not to piss the hybrid off more than he already knew he was.

"You still owe me another nine years. The decades not over yet, so you still owe me." Klaus said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I owe you nothing, after the first time of us being together and I mean really, really together, I owe you nothing." Stefan said looking over at the bag he still had to pack.

Klaus walked over to Stefan, without saying a word. He was lost in his own thoughts. His thoughts going in a different direction that he had planed.

_But I thought it was what he wanted, the way he was always looking at me with blood dripping down his face. Oh the blood dripping down Stefan's beautiful face. The painful screams he was causing others. Those hands of his keeping people still as they tried to get away from him. Those lean muscles tensing every time he moved his arms. And not to mention those amazing lips of his. When his tongue would slide ever so graceful over them to get the blood off of them._

Klaus licked his bottom lip, still stuck in his thoughts.

_Like when the first time I really touched him. My fingers sliding up his arms with approval of what he had just done. The slight shiver that ran up his spine, shaking his entire body. The way he nibbled on his bottom lip when I pulled his body close to mine. _

Stefan was staring at Klaus trying to figure out what he was thinking about. His mind was a complete blank on what the hybrid could have been thinking about at that moment. The vampire tilted his own head to the side waiting for Klaus to talk again or just do something.

_Mm, the slight moan that escaped his lips when I first kissed his neck. I couldn't help myself from wanting to be pressed against him tightly, to have his hands roaming around my body as if he were searching for something_.

Klaus quickly shook his head to make the thoughts of their first time leave his mind. He let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding in until now as he composed himself. He knelt down in front of the vampire and looked into his eyes. Trying to hide the hurt in his own eyes.

"If you feel the need to leave then I am not stopping you. You may go…." He said in a low voice, hiding the hurt behind his words. "But if you do, I will not welcome you back, once you find out the world has changed around you." Klaus said getting up from his knees. "Also when you find out your friends won't want you, Stefan the ripper, back in their lives. I will not be here waiting for your return."

Klaus didn't give Stefan a chance to speak before the hybrid was out of the room as quickly as he could. He didn't bother to turn back to see if Stefan was hurt by his words or if he was going to say something back to him. He took in a deep breath as he tried to relaxed his heart so it wouldn't give himself away. As his heart slowed to its normal humming sound, the hybrid walked over to the couch and sat down.

Stefan's face was filled with so much shock. He was expecting Klaus to put up a fight, to force him to stay there with him and make him pay for saving Damon's life. He quickly got up without thinking about another thing, before the shock would slip away and the realization that his love was letting him leave, but to never return. The vampire quickly stuffed his clothes into the bag sitting on the floor.

He tried to get all of his clothes into the bag but some of them would not fit. So he left them in the closet. He knew Klaus would just throw them away or burn them. With shock still filling his expression on his face, Stefan picked up the bag of his clothes and headed out of the bedroom. He noticed Klaus sitting down on the couch and felt a slight pain at how calm looking Klaus was.

"Well, Um." Stefan started to say but couldn't find the words to say. So he stood there looking at Klaus as if waiting for Klaus to beg him to stay there. Hoping the Hybrid would want him to stay with him.

"Just go, no need for goodbyes." Klaus said not looking up from the couch, keeping his heart beat normal. "Just get out of here, get the fuck away from me, don't ever come back. Don't ever think about me. Go back to Mystic Falls, back to the world where you can't be who you really are. The amazing ripper you have become. JUST GO!" Klaus shouted the last two words he would ever say to Stefan. He knew the words would make Stefan leave, not that he really wanted him to.

Stefan looked at Klaus unable to say a word for a few moments as his mind was spinning at the words they hybrid had just spoken to him. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he turned away from Klaus and stalked over towards the door. "Goodbye." He whispered in an angry tone as he was out the door quicker than the blink of an eye. The door slamming shut behind him.

Klaus waited to hear the door slam and to know that Stefan was actually gone before he laid back against the couch. He closed his eyes and felt as if the only one who understood him or even got what he was really doing, was just ripped out of his hands. The hybrid knew he couldn't do or say anything to get the vampire to stay with him. So he didn't fight, he didn't argue, he gave the vampire just what he wanted. His freedom, his own will back once again to do what he wanted in his immortal life.

Klaus knew he had to leave this place he was at, but he couldn't move. He would wait until the pain he was feeling deep inside was gone and he was back to his normal self. Not caring about anyone, killing any humans that walked his way, the cold black heart that never wanted to know what love was. Wanting to only be the selfish bastard that Klaus used to be. Wanting to never see Stefan's face again, or hear his voice speak his name.

Stefan forced himself to not turn around and ran back into the apartment he had been sharing with Klaus. He forced himself to keep going and to stop thinking about all the amazing times he had spent with Klaus. All the mind blowing sex and the simplest touches that the hybrid had given him. Not to mention the endless amount of blood that seemed to flow like a river when he was with Klaus. Heaving out a sigh as his mind wonder off on its own as the vampire pushed himself to keep going, Stefan not even sure where he could go.

_He was more than amazing, more than perfect. The most beautiful monster I have ever laid my eyes on. The softest skin my hands had ever touched. The way his fingers would move ever so temptingly down my chest, just to tease me. Just to make me know I was his. Mm, Then the way his lips would feel against my skin. Especially against my neck, one of my favorite spots his lips would touch. Ever so softly he would move down my body, placing the slightest of kisses here and there. Leaving no skin untouched from his lips. _

Stefan shook his head quickly clearing the thoughts out of his mind. He needed to stop thinking about Klaus and keep moving forward. He needed to forget the past year even happened if he were to ever move on. He pushed himself to walk to the bus station and bought a ticket for the next bus leaving, not caring where it was going he just needed out of this town. Away from the memories he would be leaving behind.

Stefan kept his fists clenched as he waited for his bus. He didn't even bother to look at the ticket to see where it was heading. All he knew was the number of the bus. He wouldn't bother to take a seat as he waited. He knew if he sat down there at the bus station he wouldn't be able to get up and leave with the bus he was waiting for. He knew his mind would wonder off back to Klaus and wonder what the hybrid was doing at the very moment. He let a low growl escape his lips, trying to be angry with the man that pretty much just kicked him out and said he would never see him again.

Back in the apartment, Klaus was still sitting down on the couch. He leaned forward on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his head between his hands. His mind was racing, all his thoughts were wrapped around Stefan and wondering how the ripper himself would make it out there alone. He let a sigh escape his lips. "Fuck!" He screamed to himself as he quickly stood up from the couch.

Klaus made his way over to the door, reaching his hand out to the doorknob and stopped himself. "I can't. I just… can't." He mumbled to himself as he moved away from the door, hand still reached out for the doorknob.

_Why did I have to say those things to him? Why couldn't I have promised he could come back when he was ready too? Why is my heart so black that I can't actually tell Stefan that I wanted him to stay? Why couldn't I fight and argue to keep him here? Why am I feeling so much pain for someone who wanted to leave me? _

Letting out a growl, while Klaus' mind kept asking himself questions, he didn't know the answers too. He backed up towards the wall and slid down. Sitting there, he closed his eyes and let himself feel what he knew was coming. Regret. Pain. Hate for himself. Loss.

Stefan, still standing at the bus station, finally gave in and went to sit down on a near by bench. He knew with everything within him, that he couldn't leave Klaus like this. He'd wait at least a few days to go back to him, to see if he really meant what he had said to him. But if he were to find out that Klaus had meant it, Stefan would leave, without thinking about it. He would just go and not argue with the hybrid.

He sat there as he watched his bus pull up and leave as soon as the passengers were on it. All but one. The stupid vampire who actually cared about someone who may or may not even care was still around. He crumpled up his ticket and tossed into the trash near the bench. Eventually Stefan found himself standing in front of a motel room, with a key in his hand. He didn't really know how he got there or if he paid for the room. All he knew was that this was a safe place, not far from Klaus, but far enough to where he could think and figure out what he was going to do. He quickly made his way into his room, for the next few days it would be his room. He placed his bag down on the dresser and went to lay down on the bed. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder once again back to Klaus.

_I wonder if he misses me. I wonder if he's just as hurt as I am. Did he really mean those things he had said to me? Why couldn't I say anything back? I mean I love him, I think. I should have said I was sorry for how I was acting. But then again, Klaus is so hard headed he still would have let me leave. Did he really want me to leave of did he just say all those things to see if I would actually leave?_

After a little while of letting his mind race with thoughts and questions about Klaus, Stefan found himself in a deep sleep. He unconsciously rolled himself over on the bed and pulled one of the extra pillows close to him. As if holding someone close to him.

Klaus was still sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. He heard his phone ringing and knew it wasn't Stefan before he even reached in his pocket. He pulled the phone out and it read _Damon S_. He rolled his eyes at the name but answered the phone.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_I must say that I am so very sorry for the wait. I knew it has taken me a while to get this chapter up. I wasn't really sure where I was going with this one, but I finally figured it out. I must warn you there is slash in this chapter._

"What do _you_ want?" Klaus asked speaking into the phone.

"Well hello to you too." Damon spat into the phone. "I'm just calling to see how you and Stefan were doing after the call the other night."

"Stefan is no longer here with me. I have no idea where he is at the moment." Klaus said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"What? You didn't just let him go, Did you? And what do you mean you have no idea where he is? How could you not know?" Damon questioned as his voice got louder.

"No, I more like forced him to go….." Klaus trailed off with a light sigh, hoping Damon wouldn't hear it. "What I mean by that is exactly what I said. He's probably on his way back to you, back to Mystic Falls." He said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Are you fucking stupid? You need too-" Damon started to yell but was cut off.

"Yes, Yes I am….I don't know what I was thinking." Klaus spoke in an irritated tone. "What do you want me to do? Run after him like some kind of love sick puppy?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes, that's exactly what you should have done." Damon spoke as he heaved out a sigh. "You know what this means don't you? That ripper Stefan is out there god only knows where, and now I have to go out there and find him no thanks to you." Damon said as he shook his head.

"You don't have to go find him, you know as well as I do that he is already on his way back there. To his older brother. Probably to beg for forgiveness and have you take him back. And probably help him get back to the good vampire he was before he met me." Klaus said getting even more irritated. "Goodbye Damon!" Klaus said before giving Damon a chance to say anything back to him as he hung up the phone.

Klaus threw his phone across the room, laughing as he heard it smash. Not wanting to get another call from Damon, proving him right. That Stefan was in fact going back to Mystic Falls, or that he was there. It was something Klaus didn't want to hear or even think about. He wanted nothing more than to think about, Stefan walking in the door like he would every night that he would go out without Klaus with him. He closed his eyes as he thought about the first night Stefan had went out alone…..

_**-Flashback-  
><strong>__Klaus was sitting in their little apartment, Waiting impatiently for Stefan's return. He, himself wasn't even sure if Stefan would return, but he had to think that he would. That he wouldn't lose Stefan yet. He had to give the young vampire some credit, Stefan had plenty of chances to leave Klaus, but choose to stay by his side._

_Klaus let out a low sigh of relief when he finally heard the door open and could smell that it was Stefan walking in the door. Klaus quickly stood up, but slowly made his way over towards the door, not too sure what kind of state Stefan was going to be in. _

"_Stefan?" Klaus said in a calm tone as he looked the vampire up and down. Noticing that Stefan's clothes were soaked in blood._

"_I got a little carried away at this party some girl invited me to." Stefan said shrugging his shoulders as he slipped off his jacket. _

"_A little carried away?" Klaus teased as he quickly stood inches away Stefan. He tugged at Stefan's shirt, as if asking him to take it off._

_Stefan rolled his eyes, deciding to play along in Klaus' little game. He reached down to the bottom of his own shirt and quickly pulled it off and over his head. He let his shirt fall to the floor and looked down at his chest. He wasn't too sure how far Klaus would let him take it so he thought it was best to see what the hybrid's next move would be._

_Klaus' hands found their way to Stefan's chest, teasingly he ran his fingers softly along every inch of skin on the vampire's chest. He smirked to himself when he felt Stefan shiver from his touch. "Did you kill everyone one at this party?" He asked, looking away from Stefan's chest. _

"_I may have. Like I said, I got a little carried away." Stefan said as he tried to keep calm, and not get himself too excited from just a simple touch. He had been waiting for the moment where Klaus would touch him, of even tell him he did a good job. He never had imagine it would have felt as good as it did._

_Klaus laughed slightly as he moved his hands down Stefan's blood soaked chest to the top of the vampires black jeans. "I sure hope you did kill everyone, we wouldn't want someone out there knowing what you have done tonight." He then tugged at top of the jeans as he looked up to meet Stefan's gaze. _

_Stefan kept himself from shivering again. "I am more than sure that I took care of all the human's there." He said with a slight smirk. He raised a brow and inhaled a sharp breath when he felt Klaus tug at his jeans. He playfully huffed out a slight sigh. "Are your hands broken this evening?" He teased Klaus as he unbuttoned them quickly and moved the zipper down. He stepped out of his jeans as they slid to the floor and kicked them to the side. _

"_Yes, in fact they are broken, so you may need to remove my clothes as well." Klaus spoke with a grin teasing at the corner of his lips. _

"_They seemed fine just a few seconds ago when they were moving down my body." Stefan said as he tried to keep himself calm. He thought that Klaus was just messing with him from the beginning, but would the hybrid actually let him remove his clothes as well. He mentally shrugged his shoulders and smirked to himself. Before he could think about it another second he quickly slid his hand under the bottom of Klaus' shirt and pulled it off. He then slowly moved his hands down the sides hybrid's body to the top of his pants. He moved his fingers slowly to the belt buckle. He played with the belt buckle to get it undone. Once undone he made quick work of the button on the pants and the zipper. "All done." He said as he watched Klaus' pants fall to the floor. _

_Klaus stood there with a smirk on his lips as he looked between their two bodies. He slammed Stefan back against the wall and leaned down, running his tongue along Stefan's nipple. Licking the blood off of him. He moved his tongue down the vampire's chest, stopping right above his boxers._

_Stefan gripped onto Klaus hair, holding back a groan of pleasure as he felt Klaus' tongue right above his boxers. "Fuck…Klaus…tease" He pants out, looking down at Klaus, who of course had a cocky grin spread across his lips._

_Klaus stood back up, tilting his head to the side slight, pressing his body into the vampire in front of him. "I am not tease. If I were I sure as hell wouldn't do this…" He trailed off as he slid one of his hands slowly back down Stefan's body and slipped it inside of his boxers, wrapping his hand around Stefan's length._

_Stefan gasped slightly, feeling the hybrids hand around his cock. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes tightly as he felt Klaus' hand start to move along his length. He felt himself jerk to attention at the hand wrapped around himself. He mind was racing, he couldn't believe that Klaus was actually doing this and the he himself was letting him. But damn did he love how it felt being this close to Klaus, having the hybrid touching him like this._

_Klaus smirked widely, as he felt Stefan harden under his hand. "So responsive to my touch. And here I thought Rebekah was the only original that you wanted." He teased, gripping tighter onto the hard length in his hand, speeding up the pace a bit. _

"_Rebekah…meant nothing…to me…" Stefan just about whispered out between clenched teeth. He quickly wrapped his hand around Klaus' neck, pulling the hybrid's lips to his, kissing him hard. He needed to taste the hybrid's kiss, needed to feel his lips against his own. He ran his tongue along the hybrid's lips, asking for entrance. Once Klaus opened his lips slightly, Stefan's tongue found his way inside. _

_Klaus growled into Stefan's mouth from the pleasure of the kiss. He removed his hand from Stefan's cock, making quick work to remove both of their boxers. He growled into the vampire's mouth again as he felt one of Stefan's hands grip onto his hip._

"_I…need …you…now." Stefan panted out as he looked at Klaus with lust filled eyes. His faced filled with want and need as he pulled the hybrids lips to his own and kissed him hungrily. He wasn't even ashamed of wanting the hybrid, needing to feel all of Klaus._

_Klaus couldn't take the teasing anymore. He wanted Stefan just as bad as Stefan wanted him. He slammed Stefan back against the wall once more. Lifting the vampire's body up slightly. He growled into Stefan's ear as he felt Stefan wrapping his legs around his waist. He gripped onto both of Stefan's hip's placing an open mouthed kiss on the vampire's neck as he pushed himself inside of his tight hole. _

_Stefan wrapped his arms around Klaus' neck and bit down on his own bottom lip. He winced in pain slightly as he felt Klaus pushing in all the way. He closed his eyes tightly, relieved that Klaus stopped moving, giving him a change to get used to it. After a few seconds, Stefan opened his eyes to meet Klaus' gaze. He nodded softly and leaned in capturing Klaus' lips with his own._

_Once Klaus seen Stefan's nod and felt his lips against his once again, Klaus pulled almost all the way out, just to quickly push himself back in. "So fucking tight." He groaned into Stefan's mouth as he continued to moved his hips. _

_Stefan gripped onto the back of Klaus' neck as he throw his head back against the wall. He didn't know how hard his head had actually his the wall until he felt small pieces of paint falling onto his shoulders. He ignored them as a moan pushed its way past his lips. "Faster." _

_Klaus more than obliged to Stefan's request to go faster. His thrusts became faster and harder. He moved his lips to the vampire's neck and began leaving open mouth kisses as he moved his way up and down his neck. He nipped at the skin, making sure not to break the skin. _

_Not long after Klaus began kissing and nipping at Stefan's neck, Stefan became close to his release. "Do it…bite me." He panted out as he clung onto the hybrid's arms, tilting his head to the side. To give Klaus more room. _

_Klaus let a growl out against Stefan's neck as he heard his words. He said nothing, before he let his fangs drop and then sank then into the side of the vampire's neck. Feeling his own release begin to creep up on him faster as he felt Stefan's blood hit his tongue._

_Stefan arched off the wall, pressing himself close to Klaus. He moaned out they hybrid's name as he felt himself begin to release. He gripped tighter onto Klaus' arms, leaving slight indents in the skin._

_Klaus removed his fangs from Stefan's neck, running his tongue along the bite mark. He let out a growl as he felt his own release. He slammed into Stefan a few more times, riding out his orgasm. He stopped his movements, trying to control his breath. He tilted his head to the side a bit. "You need to drink." He said with a soft smile._

_Stefan was hesitant at first when he heard what Klaus had said. He couldn't be serious…was he? He asked himself as he looked at Klaus' neck. He shrugged his shoulders lightly and let his fangs drop as he leaned close to the hybrid's neck. He waited a few seconds to see if Klaus was serious about it then sank his teeth into the skin._

_Klaus tried to hold back a growl as he felt Stefan's fangs in his skin. He closes his eyes eye's tightly, pressing his neck as close as he can to Stefan's mouth. "Good ripper." He said in a soft relaxed voice as he pulled out of Stefan, keeping his body still pressed close to him.  
><em>_**-End Flashback-**_

Klaus shook his head as he opened his eyes. He tried to stop himself from thinking about their first time together. He needed to forget it. He had lost Stefan and was more than sure he wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon. He let out a low sigh slip through his lips as he stood up. Looking over towards his phone he shook his head once again. He turned on the ball of his feet and headed towards the room he once shared with Stefan.

Once in the room Klaus looked around, only seeing a few articles of clothing from Stefan. He frowned slightly as he walked over towards the bed. Stefan's side of the bed. He dropped down onto the bed. Laying his head down on a pillow, he could still smell Stefan on it. He curled himself up on the bed and decided he would stay there and not move until he didn't feel anything again.

He wanted his mind to forget Stefan, forget everything that they had together. The stolen kisses when Rebekah had her back turned on them. Or the late nights they spent together while no one was around. Or the small moments where Klaus knew he had fallen for Stefan. He needed them all gone. He needed to stop feeling so the pain would go away.

Klaus kept his mind from wondering off to Stefan as he tried, more like forced himself, to go to sleep. He relaxed his body a bit as he closed his eyes tightly. He let sleep take over him as he tried to keep his thoughts a bay at least for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 5

**-Early The Next Morning-**

Stefan rolled over in the motel bed and looked up at the ceiling. He huffed out a sigh, wondering how long he should wait before he goes and tires to talk to Klaus. He turned slightly to see what time it was. He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Are you kidding me?" He questioned as the time read 2:35. "Way to early." He said to his mind as, hoping it would let him go back to sleep.

He knew it was to early to go back to the apartment to see Klaus. He also knew it was to early for him to even be awake. He groaned as he couldn't get himself to go back to sleep. He looked up at the ceiling for a while, thinking about what he could do. He could go back to the apartment and see if Klaus was awake yet, or he could just lay there in bed and do nothing.

"Neither one sounds like a good idea." He mumbled to himself as he sat up in bed. He pushed himself back against the headboard and looked around the small motel room and shook his head. "Disgusting." He said making a face and quickly got out of the bed. "Shower, then to talk to Klaus… Maybe." He said nodding his head a bit as he walked to the small bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and turned the water on.

"Of course." He said as the water didn't warm up. He let out a low sigh as he stepped into the shower. "Better than nothing." He mumbled to himself as he shut the shower curtain. He took as quick of a shower as he could. He shivered slightly and shut the water off, jumping out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around him.

Stefan made his way back out into the room and searched through his bag for something to wear. He pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He pulled on some boxers, and finished getting dressed. He looked around the room and slipped his shoes on. He placed his cell phone in his pocked and grabbed his jacket.

He knew he had to go see Klaus as soon as possible, but needed something to eat before he could deal with the argument he knew he was going to happen. He took in a deep breath as he walked out of the motel room. He looked around and noticed a man walking by himself to his room. He quickly made his way over to the man and compelled him to invite him into his room for a drink.

Once in the room Stefan pushed the door closed and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. He pushed the man against the closest wall and quickly san his fangs into the mans neck, stopping any scream the man was about to let out. After the man was dead Stefan let the dead body fall to the floor. He walked over to the bathroom and cleaned his mouth off with a clean towel. He walked over to the body and dropped the towel onto the man and left the room.

He quickly made his way away from the motel room so know one would see him. He shoved his hands into his pocket as he decided where he was off to next. He figured since he waited all night to go back and see Klaus, what could a few more hours hurt?

**-Back in the Apartment-**

Klaus had woken up to the sun blinding him. He shook his head as he rolled over in the bed and almost feel out of bed. He quickly grabbed the mattress to keep himself in place. "What the hell?" He questioned as he looked around the room. He tilted his head to the side as he tried to remember how he got to Stefan's side of the bed and why Stefan wasn't laying right there.

He quickly sat up in the bed and looked around again. "Shit." He mumbled too himself as it all came back to him. The fighting, Stefan leaving, the phone call from Damon. He walked out of the bedroom and looked to where he had thrown his phone. He shook his head and let out a sigh.

Klaus made his way back into the bedroom to get some clean clothes. He needed a shower and to get out of there. He got his clothes and headed for the bathroom. He didn't bother shutting the door, no one would be walking in on him, not that he would mind even if someone had.

He set his clothes down and removed the ones he was wearing . He turned the shower on, not bothering to make it a hot shower. He jumped in the shower and quickly washed himself off. Once he was clean he shut the water off and got out of the shower. He grabbed a towel off the hook near the shower and dried himself off. He pulled his clean clothes on and then headed out of the bathroom, leaving his dirty clothes and towel on the floor.

Once Klaus had his shoes on, he looked around the small apartment once more before he headed out the door, grabbing his car keys on the way out. He needed to get to Mystic Falls, thinking that Stefan had gone back there. He headed down to his car and quickly got in. If Stefan did in fact head back to Mystic Falls, Klaus had a lot of time to make up to beat him there.

Klaus drove as fast as he could to get onto the high way and as fast as he could once on the high way. He only stopped to get gas when the car was running low. He didn't turn on any music and didn't bother to stop and sleep, he just needed to get there before Stefan did.

It took about a day and a half to drive to Mystic Falls. Klaus let out a sigh of relief when he seen the signs welcoming him to Mystic Falls. He made his way to the Salvatore house and quickly parked his car. He quickly ran to the front door and knocked loudly until someone opened the door.

Klaus took a step back and looked at Damon who had opened the door. "Is he here?" He asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

Damon shook his head a bit and spoke quietly. "No, and no one has heard from him either." He moved over from the door and opened it wider, so Klaus could come inside. "You can come in and wait, if you really think he will come here."

"Damn." Klaus said letting out a breath as he walked inside the Salvatore house. He looked around a bit then turned to Damon. "You don't think he'll show up here do you?" He asked tilting his head to the side. "It just always seems like he runs to his older brother when something goes wrong." He added as he walked towards the living room.

"I don't think this time he'll show up. This time is different than the last." Damon said with a shrug as he shut the door and followed behind Klaus to the living room. "I mean this time you two got into a fight, you kicked him out of the apartment right?" He asked as he went and poured them both a glass of whiskey. He walked over to Klaus and handed him a glass.

"Thanks." Klaus said as he took a large sip of the drink and then proceeded to sit down on the couch. "Yeah, I kicked him out, but I didn't really think he would leave, you know?" He shook his head and leaned back against the couch. "I just thought that he would show up in the morning like always and things would go back to the way they used to be." He shrugged his shoulders and finished his drink.

Damon had joined Klaus on the couch and shook his head. "Like I said this time was different. Maybe he really believed you didn't want him around anymore, maybe he's just cooling off somewhere, he may show back up at your apartment." He suggested. "If anyone in this house knows my brother more than himself its you. And that's coming from his big brother."

Klaus laughed and nodded his head. "You have a point there, I do know him better than you do. He has changed a lot since he was last here with you." He said looking up at the ceiling. "But your right, it is different this time. I really didn't mean to kick him out." He grumbled and set his glass down on the table.

"Give him sometime he'll come back to you like he always does." Damon said with a nod of his head. "I am sure of it." He added. "Just stay here for a while if you want, just no killing off the towns people, if you want fresh blood, leave town to get it." He laughed and got up from the couch and headed upstairs to his room, leaving Klaus to his thoughts.

**-Back to Stefan-**

Stefan had just finished wondering around the small city and shook his head, it had been hours since he left the motel room and wondered if that gave him and Klaus enough time to cool off. He shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the apartment. "Now's better than never." He mumbled to himself. He kept his head down as he walked through town, trying not to look at anyone. He was trying to keep to himself and not bring any attention to himself.

Once near the apartment, Stefan noticed Klaus' car was missing from outside. "Maybe he went for a drive." He said to himself as he made his way up to the small apartment. He opened the door and looked around. He laughed as he noticed the broken cell phone and shattered glass around. 'Someone wasn't too happy last night. Serves him right.' He thought to himself as he walked towards the bedroom.

He walked through the door and went to sit on the bed. He figured he would wait until Klaus came back. Whenever Klaus would take a drive he was gone no longer than an hour, so he would wait and talk to him when he returned.

As an hour past of Stefan waiting for Klaus to return, Stefan was getting bored and tired of just sitting there. He shook his head as he stood up and walked out of the bedroom. 'Guess he's not coming back here then.' He thought to himself as he made his way to the front door.

As Stefan made his way out of the apartment building he looked around a bit. He knew he couldn't call Klaus, since his phone was smashed in the apartment. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next. The only thing that kept coming to mind was to go and see his brother. Which was the last thing he really wanted to do.

He wanted to talk to Klaus, but he had no idea where the hybrid could have even gone, or even where to being to start looking for him. So he gave up before he even started and knew he'd end up back in Mystic Falls sooner or later, so he decided to go now.

_What could it hurt? Not like I have anything here, Klaus is gone. I don't think I'll ever see him again._

He thought with a shake of his head and headed down the road. He needed a car, best way to get one was to steal it. He'd stolen cars before, that's how they got Klaus' car. He usually hated himself after words, but it would be worth it to get out of this town and back wouldn't be staying in Mystic Falls long, just enough time to figure out what he was going to do, or where he was even going to go. Besides he hadn't spoken to his older brother in a while and figured what better way to see him than to show up out of the blue, just like Damon always did.

As he walked, he spotted a dark blue car, on the now empty streets. It was the middle of the day, but he'd make sure no one would see him as he stole the car. He'd be out of the town and on the way home, long before the cops were involved.

Looking around to make sure there wasn't anyone looking towards him or the car, Stefan quickly broke the window on the passengers side and got into the car. He pretty much jumped over the seat to get to the drivers side. After he hotwired the car he put it in drive and drove away unnoticed. Stefan made his way to the highway as fast as he could, not stopping at stop signs or red lights. He didn't care, not like a cop could catch him. Even if they did, he would just compel them to move along and forget they saw him, or he'd snack on them.

He turned the radio on a random station, hoping it would help pass the time along. Being in a car without any noise always agitated him, he needed something to distract him from thinking about what he was going to do. He could think once he got home, but now he wanted his mind clear and off of Klaus.

**-A few hours later, Almost to Mystic Falls-**

Stefan finally let his mind wonder to Klaus. He was at a safe distance from where he once lived with the hybrid. So he thought it was okay, to think about him now. He was almost to the place he once thought he would never leave.

After a few minutes Stefan was driving down the road, where the house he once called a home was on. He wasn't paying much attention as he pulled into the driveway and parked the car. He got out of the car and finally noticed the ' car sat parked next to Damon's in the drive way. He shook his head and looked around once again. To see if anyone was outside of if anyone had noticed his arrival.

_No, No. It can't be. Why would he be here? It has to bee someone else's car. Someone else must have the same car._

_There is no way he would come he know I would show up here? I wonder how long he's been here._

His thoughts were going a mile a minute as he walked up to the front door. He opened it quickly and walked inside. He kicked the door closed as he walked towards the living room. And there sat the hybrid with a smug look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan questioned as he looked around to see if anyone else was there.

"He came to see if you were here." Damon said as he made his way down the stairs. "You were right Klaus, he did show up here. Hmm, you do know him more than I do." He shook his head as he made his way to the living room.

"As Damon said, I am here to see if you were here." Klaus finally spoke from where he was sitting on the couch.

"But why?" Stefan questioned as he looked between Klaus and Damon. He was more than confused. He couldn't figure out why Damon had let the hybrid into the house let alone live once he got inside.

"You could say I was worried about what you might do." The hybrid sad as he finally stood up and turned to look at Stefan.

"Why the hell would you be worried about me? You're the one that kicked me out, remember? You told me not to come back, so I didn't." Stefan crossed his arms across his chest.

"Because I care about you, no matter what you think, I do care about you." The hybrid shrugged his shoulders as if what he said was a great reason.

"You don't care Klaus, because if you did, you wouldn't have kicked me out and told me not to come back." Stefan shook his head as he tried not to get angry as he looked away from the hybrid.

"Enough of this shit!" Damon rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall. "You both care about each other enough to make me want to kill myself, so now make up and get the hell out of here and back to your hybrid ripper lives far away from here."

"I'm not going anywhere with him, not anymore." Stefan said looking over at his older brother. "I didn't come back here, hoping Klaus was here. I came back here to get away from him." He looked over at Klaus.

"You sure you won't be going anywhere with me?" Klaus asked with his usually cocky smirk on his face.

Stefan was not going to let the hybrid get to him once again. He knew Klaus didn't trust him and in return Stefan couldn't trust Klaus. "I am more than sure. After I get some sleep, I am leaving this house and getting as far away from you as possible, maybe I'll go over seas, not sure where, but wherever your sadistic hybrid ass won't be."

Klaus laughed, an actually laughed as if what Stefan said was the funniest thing in the world. He turned towards Stefan and smiled with a slight shake of his head. "You know I'll always find you, you can't run away from me Stefan. You know that you care to much about me to actually stay away for too long."

"You're wrong, you're more than wrong actually. The way I see it is that I'll never see you again once I leave this house, this town, this state. You'll never get me, I'll never be yours again." Stefan shrugged his shoulders and left the living room. He made his way up to his old bedroom and locked the door behind him. Not that a locked door could actually keep the hybrid or even his brother Damon out of the room.

"Well that didn't go as I thought it would." Damon said making his way over to the drink cart. He poured him and the hybrid something to drink.

"Shut up." Klaus said as he fall back onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "That went nothing as I thought it would. I thought he'd take me back." He said thinking that once Stefan had seen him that he would take him back, not say that he'd never see him again.

Damon handed the hybrid the drink he poured for him and just stood there, not knowing what to say or do. You could say he was worried the hybrid would go crazy and do something stupid. He watched as Klaus downed the drink he was handed.

Klaus threw the glass across the room and then stood up from the couch. He stalked towards the front door and just left the house. He got into his car and just drove. Not sure where he was going or how long he would be driving for, the hybrid didn't care. He wanted to get away and to get away fast.

**-The Next Morning-**

Stefan wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, looking out his bedroom window. The one where he and Damon took a dive out, when Damon first arrived back in Mystic Falls. He just stood there, not moving, not blinking, just standing and staring.

He hadn't heard a word from Damon since he heard Klaus leave. He wasn't planning on telling Damon he was leaving, he didn't want to deal with a goodbye. He had the few things of his left at the Salvatore house, packed and ready to needed to get himself to move and grab his things and just make a dash for it. He knew Damon was in the house, he could hear him moving around downstairs, doing god only knows what.

When he finally convinced himself it was time, he turned away from the window and walked over to his one bag. He leaned over and picked it he stood back up he looked around the room making sure he had everything, just leaving the room with an empty bed, an empty dresser and an empty closet. He never planned on returning so he didn't want to leave anything behind.

He walked out of his old room and down the stairs. He looked over at the living room to see Damon lounging on the couch, drinking as always with the music turned up just enough so he could hear it.

Stefan shook his head and made his way out the front door. He shut the front door behind him and didn't even look back. He quickly made his way to the car he had stolen and got inside. Tossing his bag into the back seat.

Stefan started the car and pulled out of the drive drove down the road and without a second thought on what he was leaving behind. His brother, a hybrid who said that he loved Stefan and a life he could never get back. He knew it was for the best to not look back, to just keep going. He'd spend the rest of forever brooding, or would die by some vampire hunter. He wasn't worried about any of it.

**-THE END- **

**A/N: **I am extremely sorry for this VERY late update. I know a few people have been waiting for this. I also know I said I would never really end this story, which I'm not, I am just putting this story on a stop. So anyway…I hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R!


End file.
